Coiled tubing rigs are used for a variety of well related operations. Generally, coiled tubing rigs are used to deliver a variety of well tools downhole and/or to perform a variety of well related procedures via coiled tubing or jointed tubing. Coiled tubing is unspooled and injected into a wellbore to move a well tool, e.g. a bottom hole assembly, to a desired position downhole. Similarly, the coiled tubing and attached well tool can be retrieved from the well by spooling the coiled tubing onto a coiled tubing reel. A variety of factors, including environmental factors and the interchangeability of well tools, can limit the efficiency of the coiled tubing rig and otherwise detrimentally affect operation of the coiled tubing rig.